


risk

by Kingscunt



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Basically They're Idiots, Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, M/M, Percival is Alastair, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Round table sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingscunt/pseuds/Kingscunt
Summary: When Harry is appointed as Arthur, he decides he needs to take some control back from the rowdy agents. Percival and Lancelot decide that his rules are bullshit.





	risk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakaDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/gifts).



> ok so i wrote this for BakaDoll (agent-eggy on tumblr!) because she wanted it - basically this is my first time publicly posting my smut and i am in NO way good at it so i am so sorry 
> 
> enjoy 
> 
> agentpercivals.tumblr.com

“Gentlemen, I assume you know why I am calling you all here today.”

 

The agents shake their heads, talking amongst themselves. It’s not often that the new Arthur calls the agents in for meetings - after all, Harry always hated meetings, and was usually late to them. After Chester died and Harry was found, he was appointed as Arthur. All but one agent was in favour of this, but nobody cared what Gawain thought.

 

“Of course not. Some of you are too bloody stupid to realise anything that’s going on. Sometimes I don’t know how some of you pass the tests.” Harry sighs, banging on the table to get their attention. “Right, onto the subject. I cannot believe that I have to raise this to a group of grown men, but it has come to my attention that… some of you don’t know how to control your… urges in a working environment.”

 

The agents all look around at each other, throwing accusing glares. Eggsy smirks, leaning back in his chair. James throws his hands up, chanting “Guilty!” as his husband rolls his eyes. Merlin side glares to Roxy, giving her the ‘I told you so’ look.

 

To be fair, none of the agents really knew how to keep it in their pants. Harry will never forget the day he walked in to find Tristan, Kay and Bors getting down in _his_ office, the bastards… now, Harry was a very lenient man, but this was the last straw. In his _own_ office? He had to put it to a stop. For the other agents, anyway.

 

“Gentlemen, please.” Harry says, slamming the table harder this time. He glares at James, who won’t seem to just shut up. He makes a mental note to stop inviting him to these meetings… he was far too loud. “As I was saying, this is completely unacceptable in the work environment, and I am going to have to ask you to… keep it in your pants, as they say. The HQ is a place for work, not a sex dungeon.” He shoots a look at Gawain.

 

“Hey, don’t look at me. I distinctly remember you asking if you could borrow the sex swing. Something about Eggsy looking delicious in it?” Gawain smirks, crossing his arms as Harry blushes a dark red.

 

“Meeting dismissed. For the love of God, please, just keep your trousers on. I don’t want to start punishing anyone, but I will if I so have to.” He sighs, turning to hide the lovely blush on his cheeks.

 

The agents slowly file out of the room. Some complaining, some laughing. Eggsy grins to himself, knowing that he’s exempt to the rule. Sometimes being in a relationship with the boss really does have its perks… he swans past the agents, whistling, hands in his pockets.

 

James and Alastair dawdle behind the crowd. James wasn’t happy about the decision. How was he supposed to pass the time at work now? Paperwork? No, that was too boring. It seemed that his husband was thinking the same thing though as he finds himself being pulled back towards the meeting room.

 

“Al, what are you doing?” He asks, confused.

 

“Hart can’t bloody tell us what to do.” Alastair mutters, “If we want to fuck, then we’ll bloody well fuck.” James doesn’t complain and happily allows his husband to drag him to the round table, finding himself getting aroused. The riskiness of it all is so hot and everything else doesn’t matter right now. Fuck the debrief that’s due in an hour, he wants his husband now.

 

The doors are closed behind them and James pins Alastair down against the table, rocking his hips against the others. They shouldn’t be doing this, they could lose their jobs if Harry is that tough on the new role, but seeing his beautiful husband’s longing look in his face just makes James want this more. Alastair rushes to undo the buttons of his suit jacket, pushing it off his shoulders and unzipping his trousers desperately. James thinks it’s a _lovely_  sight. 

 

James lets his hand wander down Alastair's body. Even though he's been married to him for so long now and knows him for even longer, he still lets his hand explore the body of which he knows every inch by heart, every sensitive spot, every spot that'll make Alastair gasp and squirm under him in that delicious way. Eventually James' hand reaches Alastair's crotch and a bolt of arousal and excitement goes through him when he feels the prominent erection under his fingers.

 

“James, stop taking so fucking long and just-” The sentence is cut off with a soft gasp as James slides his hand into Alastair’s boxers, slowly wrapping his fingers around his length and stroking at a painfully slow pace. Alastair lets out a grunt, frustrated with how fucking _slow_ James likes to be sometimes. It’s painful, almost like torture, and James takes great pleasure in this, watching his husband moan, half with pleasure, half with great annoyance. “James… _please_.”

 

That fucking smirk on his face makes Alastair furious. Growing more and more impatient by the second, he tries to grab onto James’ hips, pulling him forward and grinding against him, but James simply pulls away from Alastair. “Darling, patience.” He pulls Alastair’s boxers down and takes a moment to appreciate the sight that’s in front of him. How did he ever get this lucky? James licks his lips at the sight and leans down to _just_ brush his lips against Alastair’s, dragging his head down to bite down hard at his neck, feeling Alastair jolt underneath him.

 

Alastair wants to protest, to just tell him to hurry up because fuck, he’s so aroused right now, but he knows that will only make James drag this out more. He shudders as James slowly moves his mouth to his cock, taking it all with no effort whatsoever. He throws his head back on to the table, letting out the softest moans as he tries to be quiet and not draw attention to themselves. James moves his head up and down, sliding his tongue across the slit occasionally because he just knows that that’s enough to make Alastair quiver. 

Alastair is on the edge when James suddenly gets up, slowly licking from the base to the tip of his cock. He’s trembling now, and James can see the pleading in his eyes, how desperate his husband is. “Relax, love, we’ve got all day. No meetings scheduled til three o’clock.” Nevertheless, he grabs the hidden lube from the drawer - he chuckled at the fact that Harry seemed utterly clueless about their stash in almost every room. His fingers are wet with lube, some of it dripping on the polished, wooden surface of the round table, and James thinks he might have gone a bit overboard with it, but then again, there is never too  _ much _ lube. When his fingertips touch Alastair's arse he feels his husband's hips jerk and hears his breath hitch, but nothing on Alastair's face gives his pounding pulse away. Not yet, that is. With a smile on his lips, James pushes his fingers between Alastair's arsecheeks, not yet breaching the ring of muscles, just pushing up against his hole and slowly starting to circle his fingers around it. 

 

Alastair's breath stops for a second or two and he presses his lips to a thin line. James watches him closely and Alastair returns the stare, though he looks somewhat angry. He does most of the time, though, so James doesn't think much of it and just keeps smiling in return. 

  
"Is this good, my love?" He asks, still drawing circles with his fore- and middle finger. Alastair huffs and presses his lips together some more before he answers.   
  


"Do you hear me complain?"

 

"No," James says and leans down to kiss Alastair. He returns the kiss, just as heated and hungry as James kisses him and they both kind of loose themselves in it. Until James, without warning, pushes one finger inside Alastair up to the second knuckle and Alastair, not mentally prepared for the sudden wave of arousal, moans out loud into James' mouth. His head falls back and hits the table with a dull thud, his eyes closed and lips parted. 

 

Alastair fights to get his breath and expression back under control, but James has him where he wants him now and won't let him go back. He pushes in further, pulls his finger back out all the way and then, quicker this time, pushes back in until his knuckles are pressed against arse. As expected, Alastair can't hold back another moan. He's quite vocal and James loves it. He loves hearing all the sounds his husband makes, loves seeing him fall apart and enjoy the things James does to him, and he especially loves that no one ever sees Alastair like this except him. 

  
By now, James is relentlessly fucking Alastair with two fingers and Alastair tries to dig his nails into the surface of the round table - to no avail. So instead he reaches for James, grabs him by the neck and the shoulder, and pulls him down to drown his moans and gasps in another kiss.    
  


"You look so beautiful like this, darling," James mumbles. Alastair whimpers. James feels his own cock jump in sympathy and hums softly. "I could make you come just from this, you know I can."   
  
"No," Alastair responds and digs his fingernails into James' neck.  
  
"Oh? You don't want me to? What else do you want, then, sweetheart?"  
  
"Fuck-- Fuck you," Alastair grinds out angrily. He bites James' bottom lip and James gasps in surprise, then stifles a laugh.  
  
"Alright, alright, message received." James kisses Alastair again, just a short kiss, before he pulls his fingers back. Alastair shudders beneath him and his whole body relaxes a bit. James knows when to stop teasing him, although there’s not much that he loves more than to watch Alastair beg him for _more_. He lines himself up, slowly pushing himself into Alastair, the desperate low moans like music to his ears. God, he loves this so much. He starts slow, pulling out slowly, but Alastair grunts and rocks his hips forward, trying to take all of James’ length.

 

James notes this and pulls out, hovering his tip over Alastair’s hole, teasing him. The look on his face is truly beautiful - he smirks at the sheer frustration in his face. In turn Alastair wraps his fingers around his own cock, stroking his length quickly. James gives in, desperate for release himself, and pushes in harder this time as Alastair lets out the loudest moan, sending shivers down James’ spine. “Do you like that?” he asks, fastening his pace. Alastair can’t even answer, he can’t even catch his own breath as James pounds into him. 

 

The loud cries that come out of his husband’s mouth only makes him go faster, and he grips onto Alastair’s hips so tightly that it’s bound to leave bruises afterwards. James leans down to bite Alastair’s neck, sucking on it, leaving pretty little dark marks on his pale skin. He moves his head to his ear, breathing heavily as he buries himself deep into Alastair. Fuck, it feels so good, he’s on the brink of release, and the way that Alastair can’t keep himself still tells James that he’s close to completion. James could pull out, torture him some more, but truth be told, he doesn’t want to, it feels far too good, they’re both enjoying this far too much.

 

“Oh, James, fuck, I’m going to-” Alastair breathes, although he can’t finish his sentence. He throws his head back as he comes all over his stomach, screaming James’ name, and the feeling of his muscles tightening around James' cock was enough to drive him to completion. James collapsed over Alastair, never feeling so satisfied in his life.

 

Eventually Alastair breaks the silence after he’d finally managed to catch his breath. “Hart can get fucked if he thinks that we’re going to abide by his stupid rules.”

 

\-------

 

The next morning, the agents are called into another ‘urgent’ meeting. They all flock around the table, confused. Two meetings in two days? This was very unlike Harry. Even Eggsy’s unsure of why Harry has called the meeting, much to the annoyance of the other agents. Usually he had at least somewhat of an idea.

 

“Bruv, just because we’re engaged doesn’t mean I know why he’s calling us into these meetings!”

 

“But it probably helps.”

 

“Fuck off, Merlin.”

 

Harry enters the room, a dark smirk on his face. The agents are even more confused right now but quieten down and wait for him to speak.

 

“As we spoke about in our meeting yesterday, we have a new rule that there is no sexual activity in the HQ. While many of you have abided by this rule, it seems like two people have broken it.” Harry says, straight faced.

 

“Haz, don’t bait us out! What the fuck?!” Eggsy cries, while all the agents turn to look at him. James swallows hard and turns to Alastair who looks like he wishes the ground would swallow him up.

 

“Eggsy, you seem to have ‘baited’ yourself out, because I’m not speaking about us.” Harry clears his throat awkwardly. “They say a photo speaks a thousand words, so I won’t be naming any names, but I won’t be showing a photo either. Quite. Rather, I’d like to bring this to attention.” He picks up the remote and turns on the projector, and presses play.

 

The agents watch the video, and are amazed. Neither James or Alastair banked on their little session being recorded, much less being showed in front of their colleagues. Eggsy cheers, almost in tears from laughter. Roxy turns away, horrified at seeing her uncle being… well, pounded. The others watch, fascinated. After Harry clicks stop, there is an awkward silence, and Alastair just wishes that he could die there and then.

 

“Well, Percival, I never thought you was a bottom.” Tristan eventually says while all the agents nod in agreement.

 

“Oh, come on, am I the only person who knew he’s a twink? Look at him, for fucks sake.”

 

“I always thought James was a twink, to be fair. Pure bottom material.”

 

“Hey, I’m not a bottom! I thought the evidence was glaringly obvious.”

 

The agents continue to poke fun at the two. While James took great pleasure in it, Alastair sunk in his seat, hoping that maybe if he pretended he wasn’t there, he would magically disappear. He’d never been so embarrassed in his life. Eggsy pats him on the back after he’d recovered from the fit of giggles.

 

“It’s not _that_ bad being a bottom, I dunno what you’re getting so embarrassed about. You should get some matching booty shorts with me, since we’re the bottoms.” Alastair glares at him, absolutely mortified.

 

“So, have we all learned a lesson today?” Harry says. The agents laugh while Alastair and James quietly nod. “Lovely. You’re all dismissed, have a lovely day. James, I want your paperwork in as soon as possible, since you seemed to have more important things to do yesterday.”

 

“Yeah, his husband.”

 

“Shut up, Eggsy.”

**Author's Note:**

> vivi i hate you


End file.
